


Hey now

by lwise2019



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwise2019/pseuds/lwise2019
Summary: Page 344
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hey now

“Well, hah, we're _pretty sure_ we've got Surma on our tail. Mikkel's been shooting his gun _a lot!”_ Reynir claimed cheerfully.

“Hey now,” Mikkel began, for in truth he'd only shot twice and both times were necessary.

“Of course he has …” Onni put in disgustedly.

Closing his eyes, Mikkel lost track of the conversation as he allowed a small blissful smile to touch his lips, for Sigrun Eide — the Viking princess — the crazy Norwegian troll-hunter — the most wonderful woman in all the world — had just laid her head on his shoulder.


End file.
